deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven vs Twilight Sparkle
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here . ---- Raven vs Twilight Sparkle 'is a death battle by theultimatelifeform, featuring Raven from ''Teen Titans and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic '' Description ''Two magic using anti-social heroes who read books, are clad in purple, originally disregard friendship and are voiced by Tara Strong collide! Interlude Ultimate: Tara Strong. A voice actress famous for countless roles throughout her currently 2 decade career, but these are 2 of the many iconic characters she voices. Raven, the half-demon daughter of trigon from the teen titans and Twilight Sparkle, the element of magic and the princess of friendship. My name is Ultimate and I take two fighters and take a look at their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Raven Ultimate:Born to Azarathian Arella and demon Trigon, Rachel Roth, better known as Raven, was taken under tutelage by Azar, the spiritual leader of temple azarath. With Azar, Raven was taught pacifism, mediation and the submergence of her emotions to avoid Trigon's hellish influence while perfecting teleportation, astral projecting and empathic abilities. Ultimate:After Azar's death, Raven was tormented by prosthetic dreams of Trigon and, against her teachers' wishes, went to confront her father. She was spared, as Trigon had put a prophecy on her that, reaching adulthood, Raven would be forced to basically be a walking portal for Trigon himself.When she was fourteen, however, she fled to earth and joined the Teen Titans, which had literally formed when she arrived and stopped a fight between them and Starfire, an alien from tamaran. Ultimate:Raven, still feeling alienated, remained distanced from them. Over time however, she became closer with those around her. Like she and starfire were trapped in eachother's bodies or when beast boy and cyborg inadvertently traveled through a mirror that led to her MIND. Ultimate: While Raven was an invaluable part of the titans' success, being by far the most powerful of the 5 and one of the smarter ones, her past caught up to her. On her birthday, Slade was brought back to life by Trigon to hunt down Raven in order to fulfill the prophecy Trigon put on her years earlier.When Slade and Trigon repeatedly put her friends in harms way, Raven succumbed to the demon and let Trigon come to earth to protect her friends. However, doing so not only costed Raven her powers, but also her adulthood, as she was sent back to her youth as a result of this. Ultimate: Eventually, Robin and Slade, who was recently betrayed by Trigon, went down to hell to free Raven. While Raven initially denied it, she regained hope as a result of the Titans' fighting against Trigon and actually hurting him. This caused Raven to transform into her white Raven form and literally blow Trigon to smithereens. Ultimate:Now that we have all the important stuff out of the way, let's talk about Raven's abilities and boy does she have a lot of them. Ultimate: She has psionic abilities, empathy, telekinesis, telepathy, thought projection, spiritual powers, astral projection, mediumship, magic powers, soul stealing, advanced spell-casting, healing magic, incredible knowledge of spell books and other mystical stuff, dark and light magic, telekinetic spells, Pseudo-Intangibility, dark/shadow magic, necromancy, a knowledge of runes and even time immobilizing. Ultimate:Her most powerful form is White Raven , her most primal and powerful state that is a symbol of her hidden power and inner purity to fight, allowing her to free herself from the influence that held her back for so many years. Ultimate:While Raven is indeed powerful and capable of holding back her emotions, she does have her weaknesses. When she gets too angry, her powers can get out of control and either lead to disaster allow her to be open to attacks, as Terra was able to utilize Raven's rage to her advantage while fighting her. Ultimate: In addition to this, another weakness is her is her dependence on her incantation, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. suddenly, as Ultimate was about to keep speaking, Pinkie Pie pulled herself into the screen. Pinkie:Azarath Metrion Zinthos? What does that mean? Ultimate simply pushed Pinkie back where she came from before clearing his throat. Ultimate:The thing is, Azarath Metrion Zinthos doesn't really have any exact meaning, as stated as those who created the teen titans cartoon. However, this is the way Raven is able to connect with her powers and as such, if a gag is placed, she is basically powerless, but has overcome this weakness at times through sheer willpower. Ultimate: She is powerful enough to easily defeat Trigon, who was called a universal threat, in the physical world and defeat him in her own mind, when he was basically her rage getting out of control, is strong enough to, with terra, hold up a collapsing titans tower, is fast enough to fly at subsonic speeds, has massively hypersonic reflexes and those are even higher in her white Raven. Ultimate: So, In short, don't fuck with a witch...or...half-demon. You may have created me, but you were never my father. Fathers are kind, fathers protect you, fathers raise you. I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends. They are my family, this is my home and you are not welcome here! Twilight Sparkle Ultimate:Daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, sister to Shining Armor, aunt to Flurry Heart, princess of friendship, the element of magic...well, Twilight Sparkle is known by a lot of things, but lets start with the basics. Ultimate:Born to unicorns in the city of canterlot, the capital of equestria, Twilight Sparkle was originally a student to the school for gifted unicorns before being taken in and being trained by princess celestia herself when she earned her cutie mark, eventually becoming celestia's preferred student. Ultimate:Under Celestia, Twilight trained and studied equestrian history and several forms of magic before being sent to ponyville on the day of the summer sun celebration.There, she met the rest of the mane six:Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy. While she originally dismissed friendship as an annoyance and focused on stopping the returning Nightmare Moon, she eventually teamed up with her new allies and defeated Nightmare Moon with the elements of harmony. Ultimate: Over time, she began to see the values and magic of friendship, basically becoming the the walking definition of friendship. Using this magic, she not only defeated reality warping threats like discord, but also queen chrysalis and king sombra before eventually becoming an alicorn herself...the princess of friendship. Ultimate:However, the princess status and new alicorn wings began to annoy Twilight. The wings would come out when she slept and her friends would originally refer to her as 'princess twilight', but she eventually got used to it. Ultimate:Even as a princess, she continued to study magic and history, eventually becoming one of the wisest, most popular and powerful ponies in all of equestria with a vast array of magical abilities and intelligence stretching beyond jut magic and friendship. Ultimate:She has the powers of spell casting, levitation, gravity alteration, beam omission, fore-fields, teleportation, telekinesis, thought manipulation, animation, dowsing, memory restoration, summoning, heat generation, water manipulation, minor time manipulation, smoke generation, immobilization, transformation inducement, illusions, light manipulations, object creation, book jumping, crystal imprisonment, disabling magic, dark magic, camouflage and even trauamalocation spells. Ultimate:She is tough enough to survive not only taking large blasts from tirek, but also being headbutted through a mountain at full speed, she's fast enough to keep up with a filly Rainbow Dash and move at sub-relativistic speeds, smart enough to build an inter-dimensional portal extremely easily, has a genius intellect and completed a spell that not even one of the greatest unicorns of all time, starswirl the bearded, could complete, is powerful enough to not only easily overpower a base form chrysalis, but also nearly defeated tirek and is strong enough to lift a rock much bigger than her. Ultimate:However, Twilight does have her flaws. She is overly organized to the point of insanity, has OCD and can be driven to madness if things do not go her way. But these are the only weaknesses, meaning Twilight has little to no weaknesses on her. Ultimate:So if you encounter Twilight Sparkle and don't take her seriously watch out because she's stronger than she looks. You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! '''Titans Tower Raven was meditating in her room before her titans communicator went off, startling her. Raven pushed the button on the communicator and it was robin who called her. Raven:What is it, Robin? Robin:There's a threat in the city and I need you to check it out. Raven:Can't you do i- Raven then sighed. Raven:...Fine. Raven teleported to jump city and ended up in a street where Twilight was trying to be apprehended by animal control. Raven blinked before face palming. Raven:I was sent in to deal with a horse being apprehended by animal control? Suddenly, Twilight sent an explosion of magic that sent animal control flying and sent Raven back a few feet. Raven:Well, guess I gotta do this myself...like always. Twilight looked at her before lighting up her horn. FIGHT! Twilight instantly flew at Raven at a considerable speed, catching the half-demon off guard before blasting her several feet away before stopping herself. Raven:Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS! Raven then fired a large blast at Twilight, but Twilight raised a force field that stopped the blast. Raven teleported behind Twilight and kicked her down as Twilight deactivated the force field before blasting her, causing a small crater to form. Raven:A magic horse with wings...I've seen it all. In the smoke cloud, a small flash of light was shown before Twilight teleported behind Raven and used her magic to use telekinesis on raven before throwing her against several buildings, then throwing her down while firing a blast, but Raven managed to recover and raise a shield to defend herself from it. Raven then fired several blast at Twilight, but the alicorn shot her own blasts at Raven's causing them to collide and cause several explosions before Raven and Twilight flew at eachother and clashed, but Twilight did a front flip and landed on the ground before firing a large beam at Raven, but Raven used her powers to deflect the beam and send them flying into a plane, blowing it up, Raven looked at the explosion, shocked before Twilight used the opportunity to blast Raven, sending her back several feet before teleporting above her and firing a beam, sending Raven to the ground. Raven managed to get up and get slightly angry before flying up at Twilight and grabbing her, then Raven threw her down before using telekinesis to slam Twilight down repeatedly, then she threw Twilight into a bus. Twilight looked at the humans in the bus and released a sweat drop. Twilight:Oh...sorry, everypony! Twilight then gasped as a blast was fired, only for her to teleport it away, saving her and the people on the bus. Twilight noticed how Raven was getting increasingly angry and gasped. Twilight: Her magic must be tied to her emotions. The angrier she gets, the more power she has and she starts to get more bloodthirsty. Twilight then flew away with Raven following her, eventually reaching an empty field in the middle of nowhere. Twilight managed to teleport several of Raven's blasts away before flying at Raven, then teleporting behind her and blasting her several times, only for Raven to then punch Twilight before blasting her down. Twilight, however, managed to get up. Twilight:Her increasing anger leaves her wide open! I can use that to my advantage. Twilight teleported away from several of Raven's blasts before teleporting behind her and blasting her down. Twilight smiled as Raven got up and looked at her in anger before her eyes widened as Raven slowly grew in size and had 4 red eyes instead of her normal two, then grinned with vampire-like teeth. Twilight:Well, that's unexpected. Raven then used tentacles to grab Twilight and slam her down repeatedly before she started to pull Twilight towards her. Twilight had a slightly panicked look on her face as Raven grinned again. Raven:What's the matter? Afraid of the dark? Twilight quickly started flying at her full speed, slowly freeing herself from Raven's grip before blasting her angered form, causing a massive explosion that sent Twilight flying backwards. When the smoke cleared, Raven was on the ground, kneeling. Twilight looked at Raven in confusion before Raven started to glow brightly, causing Twilight to shield her eyes before the glowing stopped to reveal White Raven. Raven:Time for round two. Raven teleported behind Twilight and used her telekinesis to threw Twilight into several mountains before slamming her down. Raven then flew above twilight and charged up a massive blast. Raven:Azarath Metrion ZIN- Twilight quickly used her magic to cover Raven's mouth before Raven could fire the blast, but Raven managed to overcome it using her sheer willpower and blast Twilight, who quickly raised a shield to try to defend herself, but it was too much as Raven powered up her beam and overcame Twilight's shields, disintegrating her. Raven detransformed and landed near the crater she formed from the blast. Raven:I wish it didn't have to come down to that... Raven then teleported out. Post-Battle Pinkie:WHAT?!!?!? Ultimate:While Twilight's intelligence allowed her to gain an advantage over Raven at some points of the match, Raven's speed, raw power, durability and other advantages eventually allowed her to defeat Twilight. Pinkie:B-But... Ultimate:Please keep in mind that, in the world of DC, magic works differently than in equestria and so Twilight's magic cancelling abilities would only do so much against Raven. And while Twilight eventually overwhelmed her in base form, the princess of friendship was no match for Raven's purest and most powerful form, being her White Raven form. Ultimate: While Twilight tanked several blows from Tirek and nearly defeated him, this was only due to the fact that she had the other alicorns transferring their magic power to her, allowing her to match and eventually overwhelm Tirek. Adding in Trigon being far, FAR more powerful than Tirek, being noted as being a universal threat, while this may be an exaggeration, as Trigon was displayed to be planet level at best, Raven, in her White Raven form, easily defeated Trigon when her fellow titans were decimated by him. Pinkie:But Twilight beat Discord and all those other mean bad guys! Ultimate: While Discord was indeed a powerful foe, he was only defeated from all of the elements of harmony, not just Twilight herself like Raven did to Trigon. Ultimate:So, in a nutshell, Raven not only outclassed Twilight in speed, but also magic power, strength, feats, durability and experience. In all honesty, the only advantage Twilight actually had was intelligence. Ultimate: The Winner is Raven Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Magic Duel Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs DC Comics' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Voice Actor themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles